Las Nanas de la Cebolla
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Antonio se encuentra preso en la cárcel de Sevilla compartiendo celda con un misterioso hombre que escribe a su familia cartas en verso, como única forma de poder darles algo para comer en plena Guerra Civil Española.


Este oneshot es inusual. No me gusta Antonio desde que conozco esta serie,puesto que conozco el país que éste personifica. Pero quiero tomar prestada su ilustre figura para narrar la hipotética estancia en la cárcel de uno de mis autores favoritos de todos los tiempos: Miguel Hernández. En concreto, un episodio de su vida donde le escribe un poema desde Sevilla a su mujer, contestando a una carta que le informaba al poeta del hambre que estaban pasando su hijo y ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.

Como banda sonora , las Nanas de la Cebolla cantada por Joan Manuel Serrat.

* * *

Las Nanas de la Cebolla.

"Sevilla, 1939"

Compartía celda con un hombre de pocas palabras. Mustio, marchito, se agazapaba en una de las esquinas del cuchitril donde nos retenían presos a los dos, intentando mantener la temperatura corporal frente al inusual frío sevillano que se colaba por entre los barrotes del único ventanal que nos hacia anhelar la vida en libertad y nos permitía conservar la noción del tiempo y sus estaciones.

Teníamos dos maderos como camastros, un taburete y una mesa desgastada por efecto del tiempo y de las termitas que roían su mala calidad. Pero a pesar del paupérrimo mobiliario, a aquel tipo le bastaba para dejar volar su imaginación y su propia alma más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes. Él estaba muy lejos de allí. No habló apenas conmigo porque reservaba sus palabras y sus fuerzas para ponerlas sobre los papeles amarillentos que nos dispensaban con el objetivo de mantener mínimamente informados a los familiares.

En estas se encontraba aquel individuo cuando decidí hablarle por primera vez en meses. Además me parecía extraña su forma de escribir los párrafos de la carta.

-¿Eso es...un poema?- pregunté acercándome arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia el. No pareció importarle que me situara junto a su figura.

-Si- me respondió con sequedad y cansancio en su voz.

-¿Una jovenzuela?- no quería ser impertinente. Pero el hecho de no haber hablado con nadie en meses hacia que dejara la cortesía a un lado.

-No, mi mujer.- espetó el hombre haciendo una extraña mueca de tristeza con la boca.

- ¿Y como lo está pasando?- quería seguir indagando para mantener el hilo de la conversación a toda costa.

- No muy bien .- el hombre hizo una pausa y continuo.- La gente libre a veces piensa que la cárcel es un lugar de horror, de miseria y de escarmiento. Pero nosotros, compañero, vivimos con la certeza y seguridad de que cada día tendremos un plato de comida y un techo donde guarecernos.

-Hasta que nos fusilen.- respondí yo sin pensar. El calló durante unos minutos en los que pensaba que le había ofendido con mi interrupción. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-La verdad es que fusilarnos sería hacernos un favor a nuestras vidas. Porque esto es más de lo que un hombre cuerdo puede soportar. El hecho de tener familia que cada día debe buscar comida de debajo de las piedras, beber sus propios meados para aplacar la sed hasta morir o incluso robar a otras almas inocentes para sobrevivir a la intemperie y la hambruna...comparado con eso, la cárcel es un paraíso.

Yo permanecía en silencio, asintiendo solemne a las reflexiones que el hombre me compartía, confidente.

-Parece usted un hombre muy sentido.- me atreví a resaltar.

-Soy poeta. Por algún sitio tiene que salir todo esto.- me pareció que esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sociabilizarse.- ¿Cómo se llama,joven?

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo. -contesté simple y llanamente.

-¿ Y por qué está aquí? No parece ningún peligro para ellos.- el poeta estaba francamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, ya sabe. Rumores falsos sobre mi persona, simpatización con gente que ni siquiera conocía. Todo esto es demasiado para un pobre agricultor como yo. Pero no hicieron el esfuerzo de saber la verdad. Me metieron aquí porque si y desde entonces me pudro en este lugar. Y al igual que usted también tengo familia. Es grande, muy hermanos que están dispersos por toda la geografía,¿sabe usted? Pero cada Navidad nos reuníamos al calor del hogar para comer las viandas y cantar villancicos al carraspeante ritmo de las botellas de fino y anís. Hasta este año que me apresaron y ya no celebran nada.

-Ser apartado de la familia y no poder reunirse con los suyos eso, amigo, es la tortura mayor. Mi mujer se muere de hambre, señor Fernandez. Y mi hijo pequeño, de pena. La dantesca imagen con la que le obsequio, es mucho más cruda si añadimos el detalle de que ella sólo puede alimentarse de las cebollas que roba en el puesto del verdulero. Escribo para ver si así lo publican y puedo llevar dinero a mi familia. -explicó el hombre, más afable.

-"Las Nanas de la Cebolla" muy oportuno.- dije leyendo el título de su poema. El amablemente, me tendió el manuscrito y yo lo leí de cabo a rabo, deleitándome con aquel verso impecable que, aunque triste, eran las palabras más delicadas y suave que había tenido la oportunidad de recibir en la cárcel. -¿Sabe que le digo? No creo que su mujer pueda llevar esto a ninguna columna.

-¿Por que lo dice?- preguntó el con la sorpresa adueñándose de su rostro.

-Es demasiado intenso. Y muy personal. Al menos este no creo que lo lleve para publicarlo. Según lo que me transmite, es un canto a su hijo. Un beso de buenas noches para el y su esposa. Y no creo que a nadie le interese saber como una mujer amamanta al bebé de sus ojos.- contesté, con cierto enfado. Este hecho logró arrancar una risilla al artista.

-Jaja, usted también es un hombre muy sentido, Antonio. Tiene alma de poeta además de toda la razón del mundo. He desechado la verdadera razón de la poesía, vendiéndola como moneda de cambio. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre para sacar de pobres a mi mujer e hijo.

-¿No cuenta con que saldrá de aquí?-le pregunté.

-Quién sabe...

-Pues haga el favor de prestar atención: va a salir. Va a ser libre y verá a su mujer y a su niño. -aseguré.

-¿Como está tan seguro?

-Porque usted también es mi hermano, Miguel Hernández. Y merece reunirse en Navidad con su familia como lo hace la mía. Vivo y velo porque mis hermanos no mueran por una injusticia.Y usted es tan inocente como yo.

-Esta guerra es una guerra de inocentes que se enfrentan unos contra otros sin conocer el verdadero ,amigos... hasta hermanos. Así que no creo que este haciendo usted mucho, me temo.- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Yo le contemple terminar su poema, en silencio. No quería interrumpir aquella magia que envolvía al escritor cada vez que tomaba su pluma y garabateaba con su cursiva caligrafía en el papel amarillento.

El poeta tenía razón. Retenido aquí, muy poco podía hacer por aquellos que llamaba hermanos. La culpabilidad que sentía en aquellos momentos era porque no había hecho todo lo posible para salir de allí. Me había dejado atrapar por los nacionales sin oponer resistencia, servil a los designios del destino. Y allí me hallaba, encogido en el suelo, contemplando como una diminuta cucaracha, inherente compañera de la miseria, buscaba algún rastro de comida entre los restos del cuenco del día anterior. Haciendo el esfuerzo por sobrevivir que yo, en el fondo, no me atrevía a hacer, por miedo al fuego del fusiles.


End file.
